


Duck moves house

by haikuesque



Series: Subversive bloody annoying stalker duck [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin should know better than to try to split up Kame and Walter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck moves house

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of a failed attempt to write a drabble for the prompt 'rubber duck'. We should really have our own rubber duck sub-fandom.

 

"What is _that_?" Jin stares into the last of Kame's moving boxes, mesmerized. "Okay, I think I'll change my mind."  
  
"What?" Kame asks, checking. "Oh, that's Walter."  
  
Jin blinks at him, and back at the duck. Then he shakes his head very slowly. "I am not going to sleep while a madman has the keys to my house."  
  
Kame thumps him and picks up Walter. Walter squeaks. Jin flinches.  
  
"I've had a key for years, moron." He could have strangled Jin in his sleep lots of times. Not that he ever would, Jin flooding the bathroom with his endless showers notwithstanding. "If you keep bullying me, _I_ might change my mind."  
  
It's annoying that Jin wins all their wrestling matches, Kame thinks, but less annoying when Jin is kissing him like this against the wall. Even with Walter's rubber butt poking Kame in the back where Jin is holding his hands hostage.  
  
"You won't," Jin says, very full of himself. But, well. For once he's right.


End file.
